


You Can't Have it All (title in the works)

by unofficial_thespian_lesbian



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, How Do I Tag This, Oneshot, POV Marvin (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown/Marvin-centric, Whizzer/Marvin - Freeform, excerpt, marvin but make it fantasy, whizzer but make him a bard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficial_thespian_lesbian/pseuds/unofficial_thespian_lesbian
Summary: Marvin is part of a noble family that doesn't have the best reputation among lower-class townsfolk, so he's resorted to sneaking out to explore the town. Except, in this visit, he meets someone that makes his trips to town even more worthwhile.(excerpt)Still in the works! Just not highly prioritized due to school
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	You Can't Have it All (title in the works)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepinkus27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkus27/gifts).



Clad in a dark cloak, semi-raggedy clothes that didn't suggest anything but a moderately modest lifestyle, Marvin took to the streets looking for something interesting, something fun. Staying cooped up in the same place was boring, especially with the same old fancy things, people, and overbearing politeness and pleasantries he could hardly remember in the first place. The only time he ever got any sense of adventure was out among the common folk, which was rare enough as is. Hidden in the crowds, no one gave him a second glance. They didn't whisper as he passed by, or greet him with silly phrases like _"Good morning, my Lord"_ or whatever other courtesies he didn't even want to think about. What was wrong with just calling him Marvin? 

Out and about, he was free to do as he pleased without the stress his family continuously stacked on his shoulders. He didn't have to worry about his posture, or the food he ate, who he talked to, what he spent his money on— Nothing. Maybe it also had something to do with not seeing the girl he was to marry, convincing himself that he hardly saw her and therefore wasn't "with" her. 

He couldn't think of a better way to spend the day. Marvin envied these people. Why anyone would willingly live a life like his was beyond him.

That day, the streets were lined with merchants and their booths. Alongside those were people searching through the various goods. Meats, produce, jewelry, blacksmiths products, other miscellaneous trinkets, you name it. They had it all, spread out around the streets. A few townsfolk were— loudly — bartering with the merchants, as if somehow being louder would intimidate the owner into lowering their price. Strangely enough, Marvin didn't mind it. All of the hassle and noise added to the experience.

He stopped near what seemed to be a toy-maker, and looked over the hand painted crafts and trinkets. There were carvings of animals and other creatures, of toy soldiers with their swords drawn. Different dolls were laid out as well, their cheeks painted rosy red and adorned with endless smiles.

The only person who knew of his whereabouts was his little brother, Jason, who seemed to love his visits to town more than Marvin himself. Whether it was because Jason wanted more time to himself or loved seeing the trinkets and toys Marvin brought back, he couldn't be sure. If anything, it was probably a mix of both. Jason had asked many times to go out with Marvin, but it seemed too risky. The last thing Marvin needed now was getting in trouble for sneaking not only himself out, but his little brother as well.

"My favorite customer!" A voice called out, and Marvin looked to a jovial old high elf that was approaching the wooden booth— Before it had been unmanned. 

"That chess board you asked for is ready, if you got the coin," he said, walking around to his station and leaning forward on his elbows. Marvin chuckled and nodded, shuffling through his satchel. He had bought plenty of small little toys here for Jason, occasionally spending more than intended, but in the end it worked out fine— This man had profit and Jason was happy.

"Right, thank you. I'm sure my brother will love it," he said, withdrawing a small coin pouch. He passed it off to the toy-maker, and in response, he handed Marvin a beautifully made chessboard, along with a pouch that no doubt held the pieces. The wood was smooth and flawless, each square cut and measured with great precision. And, at Marvin's request, small stars were etched into the edges.

Marvin couldn't help but grin and look back to the man, thanking him earnestly. He went to say more, but was cut off by a loud round of applause. He lifted his head and noticed a large crowd had gathered down the street. It wasn't uncommon for there to be street performers, and Marvin had stopped by plenty. With one last nod towards the other, he began making his way down the street, intrigued by who could have gathered such a crowd.

He slipped through the crowd, passing by all kinds of people. Marvin couldn't help but wonder what his parents would think of him intermingling with elves, dwarves, orcs, the occasional half-elf or dragonborn. Sometimes, he'd even seen birdfolk pass through, but they never stayed for long. He couldn't help but wonder what these people would think if they knew who he was. His family didn't have the best reputation among the lower-class parts of town, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it. Either way, he was content with staying on the down low, never giving out his name and not mingling with the wrong crowd.

He could hear someone talking near the focal point of the crowd, and a hush fell over everyone else as they listened intently. Marvin couldn't blame them— Whoever was speaking had a distinctly catchy voice. It was smooth and easy, extremely catching, and once Marvin finally reached the front of the crowd, he was beyond entranced.

There, not even five feet from him, was a man that made Marvin's knees weak and threatened to buckle. His hair was swooped back perfectly, not a strand out of place. He had a jaw sharp enough to cut someone, and brown eyes that were positively glowing with unadulterated excitement. Whatever he was saying was lost to Marvin, especially when his eyes traveled downward and the way this man's clothes fit...

He shook himself out of his trance, blinking to focus on what was going on. Now was not the time to get distracted.

Marvin had known for a while that he wasn't interested in girls, especially the ones he was forced to meet. Their small waists and frilly dresses did nothing for him. However, it was their counterparts he found himself practically drooling at the mouth for. Broad, strong shoulders, muscles that rippled underneath sleeves. During whatever events his family forced him to attend, Marvin craved even the simplest brush of the other men there. While dancing, even when he'd go to get something to drink, and someone else would squeeze through to reach the table as well.

Those men were hardly anything compared to the one in front of him, however. The entire crowd was captivated by the story he was telling — one of a dragon that hoarded flowers and not gold and silver, which sent the little children listening in with their parents into fits of giggles. _("Dragons aren't supposed to collect flowers!" He'd heard a young boy protest, in which he was given a small coin from the bard, who'd said in. response, "You're more than welcome to find one that collects coins" which quieted the child.)_ From what Marvin gathered, he was no doubt a bard, with the small pan flute he was stuffing away, and the case open in front of him with different, small, instruments placed inside. Marvin was never particularly fond of bards, at least not the ones he'd met. They were often cocky, too cocky.

Marvin looked back to the performer, seeing as his story had ended and was now playing a tune on one of the instruments he'd pulled from his case. He might be cocky, too, Marvin realized, but for some reason he didn't care. If Marvin could stand here and listen all day, he probably would. He couldn't, of course, but he certainly would love to. As the man put down his instrument, Marvin was fascinated as he broke out into song, one that the townsfolk seemed to recognize as many soon joined in. He didn't know the lyrics, but quietly clapped along. If Marvin hadn't convinced himself otherwise, his legs would have given out beneath him when the man seemed to look back at him as he sang over the crowd. He might as well be a siren, with a voice like that, and lure innocent men to their death.

Once the song had ended, Marvin deflated. It was clear the performance was over, and some of the crowd dispersed with a disappointed groan, while others stayed behind enough to toss a gold coin or two. Marvin waited behind much longer though, approaching him once the rest of the leftover spectators left. A few girls had stayed behind to talk to Whizzer — his (odd) name, Marvin learned while unintentionally listening in on the conversation — who tossed them flashy smiles and flirtatious remarks that Marvin couldn't help but wish were for him. Once the girls had dashed off, blushing madly, Marvin finally tapped him on the back as he was packing up his things, and Whizzer stood, turning to face the stranger. For a moment, he seemed annoyed, but it fell away before Marvin could even dwell on it.

"How can I help you?" He asked, smiling carefully. Whizzer crossed his arms, shifting his weight just enough that one of his hips cocked to the side. Marvin definitely didn't let his guard down quick enough to glance over Whizzer, licking his lips that had gone dry.

"You're quite a performer," he said tentatively, pulling out a handful of coins and dropping them into the tin Whizzer had set out. 

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the show. Is there anything else you need?" He had turned back to his things, packing the last instrument away. Marvin also definitely did not stare then.

He shook his head. "I- Well, no. I just figured I'd tell you. Seriously, you're wonderful at.. Your whole performance was very eye catching."

"Well, I'm a man of many talents.." Whizzer trailed off, standing straight and turning to face Marvin, who averted his gaze immediately. He grinned and took a moment to rake his eyes over Marvin. "I don't believe I caught your name."

"It's not important," he replied belatedly, wondering what could possibly be going on in his head as he briefly scanned over Marvin.

"Well, Mr. No Name," Whizzer began, and Marvin was certain he imagined Whizzer leaning in. He must have been, when Whizzer licked his lips and Marvin stared without much care if Whizzer noticed or not.

"Most people who like shows leave more than just a few coins."

Marvin nodded and quickly pulled out a small pouch, one similar to that of earlier, and thrust it out to Whizzer. He was certain that was the rest of whatever pouched gold he had, but it was worth it. Whizzer whistled, disbelieving, but willingly took the bag and pocketed it.

"I can't imagine what sort of work you have to make that sort of gold. Your clothes aren't anything spectacular, though. Don't you think you're shopping on the wrong side of town?"

What was wrong with his clothes? They weren't what he usually wore, but they were better than nothing. Whizzer was dressed much more eloquently than him, though, so maybe Marvin wasn't really dressed all too well. He was finally able to get a good look at the burgundy shirt Whizzer wore. It was ruffled at the chest, which was parted just enough for Marvin to stare but yearn to see more. Not that he was staring of course. His dark pants were something Marvin didn't want to focus too long on. Needless to say, they fit him perfectly, and were seemingly more expensive than what performing arts could manage to supply for. 

"Don't you think you shouldn't perform for people who can't afford to watch you sing and talk?"

Whizzer laughed and Marvin's heart melted.

"Let me know when I can visit that side of town again, maybe I'll run into you there." 

"Maybe." He was hopeful he'd see Whizzer again. "Do you perform here often?" Marvin asked, in which Whizzer shrugged.

"Depends. You can find me around town if you look hard enough. Say, do you always dress like you're about to steal from someone, or are you just afraid of the sun?" He gestured to the hood Marvin had thrown over his head. 

"It's not important," he insisted again. "I'd like to see you perform again."

"Would you now?" Marvin nodded again, and Whizzer chuckled. "Well, Mr. No-Name-with-the-weird-hood, maybe I'll drop by here next week, if you'd like to see another show. But, I do offer for-hire performances if you're looking for something a bit more interesting. "In which, you find me and maybe I'll say yes if you have a place for me to perform." Whizzer had half the mind to call his eagerness cute.

Marvin had no idea when or how he could possibly hire him, but the offer was there. Besides, Marvin could see him whenever he wasn't home. Never more than now did Marvin wish for a life anywhere and anything but what he had now.

"It's always wonderful to talk with adoring fans—" Marvin sputtered at that, but Whizzer continued on "— but I do have places to be. You're more than welcome to see me again, though."

Marvin watched as Whizzer gathered his things, shooting Marvin the same flashy smile he'd sent those girls earlier before eventually heading off.

He turned to watch him leave, his words begging to be let out.

"Whizzer!"

He turned and looked at Marvin with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll see you next week?"

Whizzer chuckled and Marvin cringed at how desperate he sounded.

"Maybe. Keep tipping like that, and maybe if you're insistent enough, I perform at the bar down the road if you want to see more of me."

Marvin definitely was imaging the wink Whizzer sent him, before finally sauntering off and eventually disappearing into the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing some sort of fantasy AU, and this was a one shot/excerpt I had an idea for, and gifted to my friend thepinkus27 for her birthday (it may or may not be late by the time this is finished and posted) Comment if you enjoyed it, and would like to see more or a potential fic? I have some ideas floating about :)  
> ( Go wish her a happy birthday if you can/want :) )
> 
> I will most likely edit this if I continue to post more, or begin the fic in itself. I've only seen a few royalty/fantasy type things on here, and as a fantasy lover, I'm excited to add to it. Either way, I want to get more experience with writing and here we are (with the encouragement of thepinkus27, she's a sweetheart and deserves a great birthday).


End file.
